The First Sign Of Madness
by chibiness87
Summary: The first thing to remember about this date was it was NOT a date. GSR. Complete fluff and craziness.


**The first sign of madness** by **chibiness87**

**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Fluff/humour  
**Pairing:** GSR  
**Length:** 969 words  
**Spoilers:** BoP, PNN, TAIE, PWF, Butterflied, ND, Committed  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Summary:** The first thing to remember about this date is it is NOT a date.

**A/N:** This is pretty much sheer madness fluff. Read at your peril. Lol. Beta'd by the wonderful butterfliedgsr. This is a Bestkeptprivate Secret Santa gift to kay18jay.

* * *

The first sign of madness: Talking to yourself.

* * *

The first thing to remember about this date is it is NOT a date. 

_Ha._

Shush. It's not. It's just a breakfast between two colleagues because he wants to make sure you haven't lost it after a crazy inmate held you at knife-point.

_Yeah. Right._

It is.

_Who are you trying to convince here?_

Be quiet!

_Look. Let's stop and look at the facts for a minute here, ok?_

Like what?!

_When, in all the years you have known him, has Gil Grissom ever reached out to you? Don't huff and point at the plant. You know he only sent it to you to keep you from leaving on that LoA. And the sad thing is you fell for it too. Still would, probably._

It's a nice plant!

_It's a pitiful attempt of…_

Look, you. He sent it to me. ME! You don't see anyone else with a plant from him, do you?!

_Because no-one else would be won over by a piece of vegetation._

How do you know?!

_I don't. You're right. I'm sure Nick or Warrick would love to receive a plant from him the next time they want to leave._

They haven't ever threatened to leave!

_And therein lies my point. You are the only one he sent a plant to because he knew you wouldn't leave if he got you it._

I thought you were trying to convince me this was a date… seems like you're doing a great show of showing how it's not.

_No, no I'm not. Listen to me… OK, yeah, he sent you a plant but he never explained it. And called you beautiful, in his own way, and then continued on with the case as if he had never spoken the words. But except those and a couple of other occasions, he has basically shunned you from him._

Really not convincing me about this being a date here…

_HE ASKED YOU OUT!_

Uh-huh, and by your logic, that means tomorrow he isn't going to do anything more about it, so why treat it as a date if it's just going to wind up with me being hurt for thinking that in the first place?

_'Silence'_

There, you see?! And if he was so interested in me, why would he turn me down after that lab explosion?

_Oh, you mean the one where his lab, the one place he has felt comfortable was blown up around him, by one of his best friends no less, leaving 2 of his people hurt, one serious enough to require a weeks stay in the hospital, with the lab director and sheriff breathing down him neck and dealing with his own health issue. Yeah, he was a right git for turning you down._

I… um… I may have…

_Been so hyped up on adrenaline and feeling invincible to forget the guy is only human? Yeah, I know, I was there._

Ok, so other dinner invitations aside, it still doesn't mean that he sees me in, you know, that way.

_No? Have you forgotten a small case of a dead nurse who looks like your twin?!_

What about it?!

_Did you pay any attention to him during that case?! He wouldn't let you see the body. He didn't go home for 3 days straight. The only time he stopped to eat was when one of you guys physically stopped him. And then, let's not forget the little confession behind closed doors._

Oh yeah, let's discuss that. Let's discuss how he was comparing himself to a murderer. Let's discuss how…

…_how he fell for a young and beautiful woman, someone who he could care about. Let's discuss how he couldn't do it. COULDN'T! Not wouldn't, or didn't want to, but couldn't! My god, how much more proof do you need that the guy likes you?!_

Try me.

_Ok. He got jealous when he found out about Hank. He freaked when your basically twin sister turns up dead, he listened, honest to god listened to you when you told him of your past, hell, you trusted him enough to tell him your past. And then, let's not forget the look on his face the other day when you were being held captive._

What about it?! He…

_He looked like his heart was being shot repeatedly in front of him, and you know it. _

Ok. I can see your point.

_FINALLY!_

But that still doesn't mean that this is a date!

_No? The guy who has all but admitted that he loves you almost saw you die, and then asks you to breakfast, and it's not a date?!_

It's a jerk reaction to almost seeing someone you know killed.

_A date._

NOT a date.

_Phone._

What?

_The phone is ringing… you going to answer it or what?!_

Shh. I knew that.

"Sidle."

"Is that how you always answer your phone?"

"Yes… why?"

"No reason."

"Grissom?"

"Yeah?"

"You called me because…"

"Oh, right. I uh, I wanted to um, make sure that uh…"

"Griss?"

"Iwantedtomakesurewewerestillonforourdateaftershift."

_Told you it was a date!_

Stop gloating.

_I have a right to gloat. It's a date!_

Shut up.

_Date. Date. Date. Date… Now, are you going to answer the guy's question or what?_

"Uh… oh, yeah, um, yeah. Right."

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

Oh god… Please tell me I did not just giggle.

_You did not just giggle._

You're humouring me.

_Yup._

"Sara? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine Griss. Really. I'll uh, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. And Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad. That you're ok."

"OK."

"Ok. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"See you later Griss."

_You're giggling again. Just hang up the phone before you guys give yourselves complexes._

Right.

"Bye Griss."

The first thing to remember about this date was it was a date. With Grissom.

Oh boy.

* * *

End. 


End file.
